


Suspicious

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also Tubbo is excited about dreamon stuff, Except at the end, Fluff, M/M, Tommy straight up stalks his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Tommy is curious about Dream and Fundy's relationship
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 376
Collections: Download fics





	Suspicious

**Author's Note:**

> fundywastaken but from tommy's perspective would be pretty funny, so here

Tommy still couldn’t stop thinking about Dream and Fundy. Normally they didn’t really cross his mind that often, but after that encounter in the woods, he couldn’t help but wonder about the two. They had a secret child and he got threatened by Dream for finding them. Not to mention Fundy was adamant about Wilbur not knowing. There was also the fact that the kid is theirs biologically, that’s a whole other thing. Tommy just wanted to know their relationship though. It seemed like they were close, close enough to have a kid. But when did this even happen?

Dream walked past Tommy silently, it seemed like something was on his mind. Tommy wasn’t doing anything, he could follow him to see what’s up. Dream was heading in the direction of Fundy’s house. Tommy followed his friend from a distance as he went to the fox’s base. He saw him look at the fox statue for a second, slowing down slightly. He was probably smiling at it. It didn’t last that long though as Dream went inside the tower. Tommy saw some cats and a fox in there, which Dream greeted happily. He saw his friend get some of Fundy’s stuff, then walk out to go behind it. 

So they were comfortable getting each other’s stuff. Of course that wasn’t that odd here, but Dream had no hesitation in it. Tommy followed Dream as he went farther away to more isolated areas. Dream used pearls to get across ravines and lakes, he seemed to be in a hurry. Eventually Tommy recognized this place, this is where he met Theodosia. Dream must be going to her. 

Tommy felt he was proven right as Dream stepped on a pressure plate, opening up a cave lit by glowstone. It would be stupid to try and sneak into that, he would have to be way too close to Dream or he would have to step on the pressure plate and make noise. As much as Tommy wanted to try that, he was not in the mood for having his head cut off. Sounds like an exaggeration, but with how Dream reacted when someone accidentally found his family outside, he probably would not hesitate to kill if someone found this place. 

Tommy thought it was probably time to leave, maybe he could follow Fundy. At least he knew where the kid was. Tommy didn’t think she needed extra protection with a literal God as her dad, but he did care for her, even if she bit his finger in their first interaction. Fundy was Wilbur’s son so she was still family, at least to Tommy she was.

It took a while, but Tommy finally saw the large number of towers close by. He reached Fundy’s house again, seeing the owner there now talking to someone else. Tommy walked over to see what was going on. Tommy looked and saw that Fundy was talking to Tubbo. 

“Tubbo!” Tommy called. Tubbo and Fundy looked over to see the other british kid join the group, “What are you two losers doing?”

“We’re heading to the dreamon camp,” Tubbo answered, “Sapnap gave me this book he got before he came to the area, so I’m going to try to read it.”

“Good luck with that,” Tommy said. 

“It’s in runes, I think I’ll have better luck,” Tubbo said, “Do you want to come with us?”

“Sure, why not,” Tommy said. He partly wanted to so he could spy on Fundy, but also so he could hang out with Tubbo. Honestly Tommy thought all the dreamon stuff was fake, but seeing Tubbo excited about something made him happy.

Tubbo and Fundy led Tommy to the dreamon hunter camp. The whole time Tubbo was explaining their encounter with Dream’s dreamon. Fundy cut in at some points, Tommy noticed he was smiling the whole time. 

“We actually put him in an iron trap to test if the dreamon was still there,” Fundy said. 

“He didn’t react well did he?” Tommy predicted. 

“We died a few times,” Tubbo admitted. Looks like even Fundy wasn’t safe at first.

“How did you get him to stop?” Tommy asked. Tubbo looked at Fundy, who just looked away. There was silence as it looked like Tubbo was trying to think of an answer.

“Oh hey! There’s the camp,” Fundy said. Tommy looked ahead to see the tents as Fundy walked ahead of the two british teens. Tubbo just dragged Tommy to the camp.

It actually looked pretty solid, there were three small white tents and a big green one. Tommy saw a board next to him, and a pit in front of him. It was really nice. Tommy looked at Fundy, who was talking to Sapnap. Tubbo took Tommy to the campfire and pulled a book out of his inventory. 

Tubbo opened the book as Tommy looked for Fundy again. He was now in one of the tents, using chat and smiling. It looked like he was talking to Dream, but Tommy couldn’t tell what they were talking about from where he was. Tommy focused his attention back to Tubbo, who was reading strange letters on the pages. Tubbo seemed to get happy about one part, saying that he wanted to tell Fundy about it later. Something about taming dreamons and stuff with love or whatever.

Wait.

Was that how Fundy and Tubbo made the dreamon Dream had calm down? It still confused Tommy so much. Tubbo probably knew about their relationship, but he doesn’t want to make him reveal something that neither Dream or Fundy want to tell. So he’ll just have to stalk them himself. 

Tommy leaned on Tubbo as he kept reading the book. Fundy walked from the tent to somewhere else, then came back, checking his inventory. Sapnap had already left, leaving the three to silently hang out. The sun was setting, signaling that it was time for the trio to head home. Tubbo got around halfway through the book, marking the page as he closed the book. 

“Where did Sapnap even get that?” Tommy asked. Tubbo looked to see if there was anything that answered his friend’s question. 

“It’s from Ru’aun or something,” Fundy answered. Tubbo seemed surprised as he looked at the book.

“Wow, that’s pretty far from here. This is in great condition,” Tubbo said. Tommy had no idea what they were talking about, Dream probably knew about it though if Sapnap did. 

Tommy got up with Tubbo while Fundy stayed behind. Tommy followed Tubbo back a bit before leaving to go back to spy on Fundy. Tommy hid behind a bush as he watched the fox, he seemed to be waiting for someone. Fundy checked his inventory again as Dream walked into view behind him. Dream noticed that Fundy couldn’t see him and started quietly walking up to him. Tommy saw Fundy’s ear twitch right before Dream wrapped his arms around him, making him let out a surprised yelp. 

“Dream!” Fundy yelled as he looked behind himself. Dream laughed as he buried his face against Fundy’s neck. He let Fundy go so he could face him. Fundy opened his inventory again, this time he pulled out a bouquet of flowers. Tommy laughed quietly as Dream took them nervously. 

“You’re so sweet,” Dream mumbled. Fundy kissed the mask, Tommy now seeing it turn red, “Theo is also starting to walk.”

“Already?” Fundy asked. 

“She’s not exactly fully a hybrid, Fundy,” Dream said, looking at the flowers, “This body is human so she’ll develop differently.”

“Right, I forget that your body does have an impact on that,” Fundy mumbled, resting his head on Dream’s. 

“I think you’re getting used to me being the mask too much,” Dream said. Tommy’s eyes widened at the new information. No wonder he was so protective of that thing, that was actually him. 

“I probably am,” Fundy laughed. Dream put the flowers in his arm and held Fundy’s hand, Funny using his free hand to hold Dream’s head up. Tommy saw a small flash on Dream’s left hand, then saw Fundy look at the blue diamond on his hand. 

They were engaged. Fundy proposed to Dream.

Tommy watched as they continued acting cute to each other. Eventually they left to go to Fundy’s base, since it was already night. Tommy stood up when they left, heading back to Pogtopia. It didn’t surprise him that Fundy of all people was able to convince a God to marry him. His questions about when it happened was still unanswered, but at least he knew what their relationship was exactly. 

Tommy walked into the ravine and ran into Wilbur. He looked a bit distraught, like he was thinking about something upsetting. His mood lightened seeing Tommy though. Tommy looked around for Techno, he didn’t seem to be anywhere, it was just him and Wilbur.

“Tommy where have you been?” Wilbur asked. Tommy didn’t know how to answer, Wilbur wouldn’t be mad at him for stalking Dream and hanging out with Tubbo and Fundy, would he?

“I was following Dream, then I hung out with Tubbo and Fundy,” Tommy answered. Wilbur didn’t seem happy hearing his son’s name. 

“Oh, you were hanging out with Fundy?” Wilbur asked. Tommy stepped back a bit. 

“Is that a problem?” Tommy asked. Wilbur looked away from his little brother. 

“No, I just feel like associating with a traitor isn't the best idea,” Wilbur said. He then left Tommy alone to do something else. Tommy watched him with worry. No wonder Fundy didn’t want him knowing anything. Maybe learning what Dream and Fundy were to each other was a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> its unlikely ill do chapter fics, but ill do some separate sequels


End file.
